


That One Panel

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [5]
Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: 1:00 AM Speedlewd, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: fugg off





	That One Panel

"Nyeh heh he! Where do you think you're going, my dear? Come back!" Kit's voice nearly wavered back to its original pitch as she spoke, the dastardly accent an adorable failure. "Don't you know who I am? I could buy and sell you a hundred times and still have nibbles for dinner!" 

"Oh mister, please! I am but a humble housemaid-- not at all fit for such horrible acts!" With a twirl of her skirt, Poppy gave motion to the Trench flourish she gave to her own voice. She tried to act the part with her face, as well, but the corners of her mouth kept curling up regardless. "Surely you desire a blue-blooded mistress over a simple, poor commoner such as myself. I could never-" 

"Nonesense!" the fennec interrupted as she took an exaggerated step forward on the springy floor of her bed. "Noble or not, it'd be terribly selfish to ignore a perfectly supple body on a woman! Why, I'm only being fair!" Kit lunged again, this time managing to grab ahold of the edge of her skirt and pulling up. Poppy motioned to push back down the exposing cloth, and very intentionally left a great deal of time before succeeding. Another flash of heat swept across the opossum's face as she took an embarrassed stance. Her heart, reluctant as the organ was, picked up its pace in her chest. In truth, this outfit really did feel a lot more exciting without bloomers. 

The twirling mustache and broken diabolacal laughter didn't much disguise Kit's own reaction, either. "C-come on, sweetheart! It's rude to turn down the offer of a gentleman, you know. Goodness, what would your master think if I said to him that you disobeyed me so prudishly, hm?" 

"No! Anything but that, mister!" The chase began, their own acting off-set by the genuine giggles of excitement that escaped through the cracks. Poppy didn't make it any easier for the villianous fox to catch up as she bounced across the room, pleading. She would still occasionally allow herself to trip over onto the bed and feign vulnerability. 

Kit wasted no time, immediately jumping straight onto her at every opportunity and trying to shoot off quips while playing the handsy womanizer she wore. The fennec's tiny hands groped as best they could, yet her grip strength was still so delicate. Often times Poppy couldn't keep up with her parts at all, the act swallowed up by ticklish chuckles as the fondling continued. Buttons were subtly undone in the chaos, her clothes became more and more loose as the assault continued. Soon it was only the apron of her uniform that stayed where it belonged while everything else either sagged or was abandoned on the other side of the room. 

The opossum darted away one last time towards a corner, her breathing heavy from the constant sensitive prodding. "You vulgar man! Oh mister, I can't bear it!" 

"Dear, what's the fuss? You look so lovely and it's all been going to waste!" the villain mused, though the forced accent had faded away entirely by now. Kit attempted to tower over her, which Poppy silently interpreted as more endearing than anything. An extended hand brushed against the opening of her pouch and pulled an involuntary gasp right from her throat. In the compromised moment, the fennec swiped away the featherduster and spun it in the air. "I must say, your master knows how to choose his servants well. You must be one of the most provocative... the most pro..." There was a silence as Kit's eyes squinted. She took in a sharp gasp of air, her nose twitching angrily. All of that build up inevitably lead to a sneeze that was somehow still higher-pitched than a bird's. 

"Bless you," Poppy whispered out of character, an unrelenting smile on her face. 

Kit adjusted her mustache and gave a grin back. "Thank you." After a quick shake of her head, that genuine expression turned back to a conceited smirk. "You must be one of the most provocative figures I have ever seen! And what undefiled purity..." The traitorious featherduster was shoved straight past her apron and found its mark. A sharp moan escaped the opossum as an electrical current shot up through the thousands of soft bristles, her legs folding inward from the sensation. The feathers dragged down the insides of her thighs and were slowly, agonizingly pulled around the fine fur of her knees. What would have earlier been sheer tickling became intense arousal, and caused all sorts of meek noises to bubble up from her fluttering insides. A twitch of the duster translated right into a twitch from her. 

These were not motions she particularly needed to perform. "Please, mister..." Poppy begged once more. "It's too much for me. I don't think I'll be able to take it!" 

"My, my. You poor thing, so neglected. You're lucky to have such a dashing man as myself to help relieve your stress." True to her part, the fox was relentless. She would crawl up Poppy's bare form until their faces were inches apart and their hot breaths mingled together. Suddenly, there was a hand in the sensitive space of her pouch, and she was forced to break eye contact in a gasp. Further and further she slid down the wall, unable to bear Kit's constant knowing stare as curious fingers felt around within her and brushed against everything. It only made matters worse when the fennec's tail so intentionally waved between her legs. 

For such small hands, the dexterity she had was horribly distracting. Poppy no longer could say anything, for whenever she tried a flick or tweak turned the attempt into a cry of ecstacy. When Kit finally did surrender her role and rush forward to meet the maid in a kiss, she still could barely reciprocate the notion. There was such a heat glowing below that it became difficult to resist reaching down and answering it herself. Whenever she tried, though, Kit always snapped back to the womanizer persona in time to slap her away. "I can't have you doing away with all my hard work!" the fox would say. "What would your master say if he found out about this, hm?" 

After enough ragged begging and desperate moans, she was finally granted some respite, even if it was only just one finger that swirled torturously around her entrance. "Mister, I-I'll do anything!" Poppy gasped. "Anything! I just- can't take anymore of this!" 

"Hmm? I can't hear you. What do you want me to do, poor dear?" With a wicked grin the fox knelt down just close enough that her whiskers flicked the hot flesh. 

"I want- please, oh please! Just..." 

Just a tiny lap of her tongue sent waves of pleasure up Poppy's spine. "Say it. Sully your tongue and say it if you want release." 

"Please just let me cum!" she finally said. There was no hesitation on her part, in or out of character. 

The opossum would feel the wind of the tiny laugh far too well. "Good girl." She felt the fox's whole muzzle move forward, and instantly her back arched. Poppy had to resist wrapped her legs around the feeling, Kit was far too delicate to bear that kind of weight. If anything, the resistance she had to exert only made the rest of her muscles convulse even more. At times she realized the whimpering gibberish that rose from her mouth, or the drool that fell from the corners of it, but composure wasn't really something she had time to maintain. The end was nearing, as there was a merciless tongue, a cold-tipped nose, and several fingers that worked away to make this as unbearable as possible. As the rising action passed and the climax edged ever-closer, her hands gripped tight at the sheets and her lungs became impossible to control. 

"I- Kit, I lo-" The searing-hot flash overcame her body, and with it came a cry of lust that hardly sounded like it could come from her mouth. The zenith of the arc lasted for longer than she expected, but when it did start to come down, the whole of her willpower went down with it. She couldn't express how convenient it was that all the floor was a single bed, as the strength to move and left with the incredible shock. If the glow was starting to wear off already, seeing Kit's face pop up beside her with a big grin was more than enough to extend its lifespan. 

"How was that? Did I do better this time? I'm really sorry if I said something mean in the middle of that, I didn't mean it!" 

After a few coughs of exhaustion, she sighed a rugged sigh. "You actually did amazing, no joke. It took three minutes for you to kiss me out of character this time, and even then you remembered to switch right back. No doubt about it, that was the best yet." 

The fennec hopped right onto her in an embrace, their snouts parallel as Kit rubbed at her cheek affectionately. "You really think so?" To her nod, there was a twinge in her lover's expression. "Great! You better get ready for an encore, then, cuz now it's your turn."


End file.
